


Tender is the knight: Come and Meet Your Love

by AG2019



Category: Cinderella Phenomenon (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29555937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AG2019/pseuds/AG2019
Summary: It is a very cheesy title I know.Just a small picture of how their friendship (which turns to love years later) started.Might contain many typos and solecisms.
Relationships: Lucette Riella Britton/Fritzgerald Aiden Leverton
Kudos: 6





	Tender is the knight: Come and Meet Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> It is a very cheesy title I know.  
> Just a small picture of how their friendship (which turns to love years later) started.   
> Might contain many typos and solecisms.

When the maid told her that she's requested by the King in the throne room, Lucette's curiosity grew along with confusion. The worst-case she'd anticipate was just another boring conversation on her wellbeing, but why the throne room?

After the servants open the doors, she sees two lines of the well-decorated table are set with food and drinks on them. The court members are chatting with one another.

Lucette definitely did not expect this, in the midst of an ordinary afternoon. Or maybe not so ordinary as the father who never deigned to look at her before the end of the Great War is asking for her presence.

"What are these?" When posing the question, she did not look at anyone. It is an obligation for the lowly to respond to the princess anyway.

"Lucette," The King addressed to her, smiling.

"Come and meet your personal knight."

"My what?" 

Knight is not a foreign word in the palace. But she never thought they could be personal, leave alone thinking about that one day she would get one knight just like getting one of those dolls.

Before the King could speak again, she notices a tall boy at the center of the hall, looking nervous and shy. Standing next to him is one of the King's most trusted advisors, Sir Alcaster. His presence by the boy makes one fragment of memory comes into mind for Lucette. That boy is Alcaster's son. They've met before. But more like in a way that the boy addressed her title every time he ran into her, she then nodded in response.

When he realized the princess is looking at him with a question mark on her head. He stepped out and made a self-introduction.

"Good afternoon, your highness. My name is Fritzgerald Aiden Leverton. Honored by his majesty, I will be assigned as your personal knight start from today."

"I don't need a personal knight, who dares to hurt me in the palace?" Lucette replies in a rather impatient tone, which makes the smile on his handsome face disappear.

"As the Crown Princess of Angielle, you'll need some protection."

"Sir Fritz is the best companion I can think of for you. He's similar to your age, an excellent sword fighter."

"I cannot be by your side every moment." The King explained with a discomfited look on the face. Somehow, this provoked Lucette's emotions.

"I've known that since long."

"Don't say it as if you ever did."

"So, why bother to put a spy on me now?"

The last words did not really go through her mind. Even though she spoke in a cold manner that is seemingly calm as usual, she was a bit shocked upon hearing herself. But she does not regret telling the truth.

After turning away from the King, Lucette takes a look around the throne room, everyone shifts from her gaze when she looks at them.

Except for the Levertons.

The father is stern-faced as usual. Even when his son was embarrassed by her rejection, he didn't move, he didn't speak. It is always hard to tell what he thinks.

The son...Fritzgerald, more accurately, is staring right back at her. He is frowning as if having something to say. Maybe he's mad at her, Lucette thinks. He has every right to be so. After all, she still made things difficult for him and accused him of being a spy, although she did nothing wrong. The King is to blame for this awkward situation.

She then turns away from the knight, taking her steps to the exit. When she reaches the door, the servants have no clue about what to do. Letting the princess go might upset the King, but the look on Lucette's face is more than demanding.

Lucette sighs, ready to push the door for herself. Before her fingertip lifts up, one voice comes from behind.

"Here I declare the oath of Knighthood as the loyal follower of King Genaro."

She can tell it's the knight Fritzgerald. Though she has no intention to get acquainted with him, the ability to quickly identify everyone who matters to the court is deeply-rooted in her, which should not be a bad thing for a future queen. She then changes her direction again, just to look at how the young knight is determined to make a fool of himself.

"As the personal knight of Princess Lucette Riella Britton, I shall as I should protect her with my life, my heart, and my soul. Whether married or not, she will be treated with my respect and defense against all. To her highness, I shall never give evil counsel. In front of her highness, I will always keep my word and speak of truth. With the above said, I will live up to chivalry, and be honored from the day on."

His eyes, as if they were sparkling, are looking straight into hers. Although the way his brows furrow is nothing different from the moment before, Lucette simply find it solemn instead of angry, after hearing the oath.

A very, very, dangerous thought came across Lucette's mind.

He looks sincere.

"...Fine."

"Sir Fritzgerald Aiden Leventon, right?"

"Ye...Yes, princess." The boy who was brave enough to go against the princess' wish just now, turned out to be sheepish. He did raise his voice to articulate the words that he meant for real without much thinking. But he didn't expect the princess to change her mind.

"You forgot to say your name in the vow."

"As my personal knight, mistakes like this shall not occur ever again."

As expected, he made a fool of himself. But so did her. Lucette closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, before leaving the throne room.

Fritz stood his position, astonished. The ritual was undone; the ceremony barely started. But the princess granted him honor by accepting him in her particular way. He always hated the poor memory that left him to forget some part of the oath, but the princess didn't mind.

In fact, he did expect her to refuse him as the personal knight. She would just refuse anyone who wants to get close to her, whether it is for protection doesn't help. He knows that like he has known the princess for a long time.

Many times before, he saw the princess sitting in a corner by herself, playing her dolls or reading, thinking that no one would notice.

She got it wrong, he noticed her, every time. Even the small figure of the so-called Ice Princess sitting alone and aloof from the rest of the world makes his heart aches, he just cannot help with it. He has always believed that, as the daughter of the Witch Queen, the princess must have many stories concealed from them that shape her the way she is today.

He wants to hear those stories; he wants to hear her telling them.

Although the position as the princess' personal knight came as pretty much of a surprise, he felt he was ready. Fritz, too, had a complicated situation with his parents even though he is characterized as sunshine, the total opposite from Lucette.

When he was frowning at her, his heart ties as a knot in the same way. He was sad, for her. Things must have happened to make her so untrusting, so insecure. But he is determined to show her that care and respect could be out of sincerity. And he doesn't care how difficult it is to be the first one who tries to understand her.

Among the most surprises of all, she opened up the door for him. Even if it's just a tiny gap for the light to slip in, it's enough. He will do the rest.

Her name is Lucette, and I want to see her smile.

Fritz made another promise in addition to the oath.

Lucette is sitting on her bed, holding one of her dolls, still not convinced about her own decision made half an hour ago.

‘The son of Alcaster is going to be my personal knight. And what does that even entail? How personal does he have to go?’

‘It's like giving a chance for someone to hurt me, ironically in the name of protection.’

‘I was alone ever since Mother passed. Now the King feels the need to have someone as my company? He is fake as ever.’

‘I only need myself.’

Thinking about Fritz is giving her a headache. She chose to head out for the library in preparation for tomorrow's course.

But the moment she opened the door, she nearly made a bump on someone's forehead. And the poor someone is...?

"Ah princess, I knew you would have been in your room." A rejoiced smiling face with that particular type of warmth appeared behind the door.

"Sir Fritzgerald? Are you OK?" And why would you know that I was in my room? Actually, the latter question makes Lucette more curious, but she doesn't think it's appropriate to ask now since she almost injured him.

"I'm perfectly fine princess. Thank you for your concern."

Liar, Lucette thought. A small circle of the area on his forehead is turning heatedly red, even under his bronze skin color she can tell that. And he is smiling like it was nothing more than a mosquito bite. But if he says he's OK, she will not insist on asking more as if she cares, which she doesn't.

"OK then, what are you doing here? "

Upon hearing this question, Fritz thinks the answer can't be more obvious, but he still explained patiently, it's his duty anyway. "Since you accepted me, I am your personal knight now."

"So what? It doesn't mean you need to follow me everywhere I go."

"That is exactly my job, your highness."

The absolute expression makes Lucette wonder, and her cheeks turn faintly ruddy all of a sudden. "How..how shameless!" 

Then it is the moment that Fritz realizes: "Not including your room of course! Please excuse me for the confusion."

"......Whatever, I am going to the library right now. I guess blocking my way isn't one of your duties, right?"

"I'm sorry princess. If that's your plan before dinner, let's go then." Fritz relaxes, he isn't repulsed by the princess' eternal sass. Instead, he feels glad that Lucette was willing to share her plan with him in cooperation to carry out his task. 

On their way to the library, Fritz kept one step behind Lucette. He has to admit that he was in a better mood than average. Lucette seemed a bit disturbed when he turned at her door but didn't say anything to dismiss him. Fritz considered much progress was made to achieve the goal of her smile.

"Might be the wrong time to ask, but princess, how was your day?"

"Awful," Lucette replied emotionlessly.

"Why?"

"Isn't that obvious?" Lucette turned around to look at him, frowning. "You."

In a moment of silence, the angles of Fritz's lips dropped like the ears of a puppy when discouraged. He quickly dissembles with a smile again. But that didn't elude from the sight of Lucette. During that half a second, she even detected in his eyes something like...wistfulness?

"I'm sorry if I interrupted the pleasure of your day. But since we will spend an awfully long time together, please give me a second chance, will you? Your highness?"

Lucette's eyebrows raised slightly. Then looking defeated, she explained: "I wasn't upset because of you personally."

"It's just...Whatever." She gave up halfway, feeling a waste of time. 

Why would I want to explain to him as if I cared? No one is to be trusted anyway. Further contact was unnecessary. I already divulged too much about myself to him.

With these words, Fritz started to ponder.

They soon arrived at the library. He excused himself after helping Lucette carry the books she was going to use.

An hour and a half had passed, Lucette read the book absent-mindedly, wondering where on Earth Fritz had been. 

It's just another one slacking off on the salary provided by the King, she sneered. But she wasn't complaining. It felt good to be left alone again.

Looking at the clock, she has decided that it's time to retire for a bit before dinner. She stacked up the books, trying to take them back on the shelves. They are...quite heavy. She was just picking all the books with interesting titles that the teachers will never cover in their syllabus, didn't notice their weight when the young knight was here.

Speaking of him, she will inform the King about his absence for almost two hours. After that, he will never have to come to her again.

Some books were on the high shelves she couldn't reach without him. Though it's against her etiquette, she just placed them on easy access. It's not like she has magic and can grow tall in minutes.

When she was about to pull the door, it slashed open. This time it was her that almost got an injured head.

"Oh! I am sorry, princess! Did you get hurt anywhere? Get on my back I'll take you to the doctors." He was panicking as if having broken the most precious of all, then he crouched to the floor, ready to carry Lucette on his back like for serious.

If it weren't for the pain on the forehead, she would almost be entertained by the sequence of actions and words of his."......I'm alright, don't fuss. What about being more careful next time?"

"I will take that by heart. But are you really OK, your highness? No need to exculpate me for my clumsiness."

"I wouldn't, I'm not that merciful."

"You certainly are in my eyes." For you accepted me the way I am, the silly knight who is far from perfect.

"......?"  
"A...ah, since you are fine, I actually have something to give you."

She then came to notice a small box he carries. He opened it, a piece of chocolate cake appeared.

"As an apologizing gift for disturbing your day,"

"And the absence from me of almost two hours."

"Ah, I see. Was I really gone that long though? The town was more distant than I expected."

"You went to the town!?"

"Hahahaha..."

"Don't divert the topic."

"You didn't have anything during the ordination, thought you must be hungry after studying. At least I always needed something to lighten up my spirits after diving in the books... And I wanted to give you something you haven't tried. The patisseries from the palace's kitchen won't do you justice."

"What are you talking about? The bakers are the best of the country."  
"According to the gastronomists, yes. But what do YOU think?" Again, he is asking with a smile, but she can feel the seriousness behind those amber eyes.

That's...a very good question. All these years she's been passively receiving what the palace is feeding her with, the maids for her routine, the books in the library, the food from the royal chefs, and the false politeness that everyone is treating her with which veils fear. Too many choices people didn't care about; too many decisions the King didn't respect.

Lucette gives in, signaling Fritz to hand her the cake. When taking a bite with a teaspoon, her eyes widened. 

This is why Fritz can tell she liked it even though she simply remarked: "Not bad. Could be better.''

"I'll make sure to find something more delicious for you next time."

"Next time..." Lucette murmured. Although the first day with Fritz has not been so smooth, she doesn't feel down when realizing they are going to have countless next times together. It can be said that it is not until this moment that she's actually feeling like having a person knight.

"Any problem princess?" Noticed her silent staring, Fritz asked.

"Not so much if you will not be in a haste next time."

"Again, I'm sorry. But I was worried that something might happen to you. Started to regret leaving you when I discovered that the downtown could be so far this time."

"Unnecessary, I wonder who in Angielle dares to hurt me, in the palace."

"That lack of guard is how danger will approach you, in the palace, my young lady."

"What a frivolous way for you to address me. And you are just my age."

"Ha, I guess I was a bit carried away by the pleasure to be by your side. I apologize for that, your highness. And for the latter point, I am actually four years older than you."

No wonder he is so tall...But, "Why would you be pleased by my side? No one was."

Fritz feels a crack on the corner of his heart, would anyone being loved, even just for once, say something like this? "Why would I not? Don't underestimate yourself, princess. Oh, speaking of that."

That was not an underestimation, I don't care to please people around me, Lucette thought to herself. Her spirits lift when Fritz is bringing up another subject. "What?"

"If one day you are in danger and I am not with you, just say a word. I will run to you as fast as I can."

"What is the word?"

"Adiuva."

"Adi...uva? What language is that?"

"An ancient language no longer used. Anyway, just shout it at the top of your lungs. I promise I will come."

"Even when we are separated a thousand miles away from each other?"

"Even when we are separated a thousand miles away from each other."

"I don't believe that."

"Well, I was about to say try me. But I will avoid being too far away from you. On top of all, I never want you to be in any form of danger. Angielle cannot risk that. I can't risk that even more."

"Of course, if that happens, you shall be worried about your head on your neck."

"My head on my neck is actually...not the point. I've promised to prioritize your life over mine. If my head can save you from danger, I'll just give it to the devil."

"Are you even more talented at giving pretty words than your swordplay?"

"Those were not pretty words; they were promises."

"Fake promises."

"I will show you..."

"Princess! Sir Fritzgerald!"

"The King is awaiting the princess for dinner."

"My bad, I didn't watch the time." Fritz apologized naturally.

"Come on princess, let me escort you to the dining hall now."

Lucette looks at the floor, making no reply. Fritz can feel the weight on her shoulder, resonating. He also has an icicle relationship with his father but has found a way out, while Lucette didn't.

He really wants to talk to her one day, about her struggle, telling her she's not alone and never will be, not anymore.

But for now, all he can do is to be close to her on the way, till the door opens up.

"OK princess, I shall see you after dinner, enjoy your meal."

"You're gonna be here?"

"Yes, I promise."

"I...I didn't ask that, just making sure!"

"Of course, your highness."

"Then stop smiling like that!"

"I am not, just wearing an expression that anybody would have when being with you."

"That's not true...Fine, whatever." She forcefully turns, but that just widens the smile on the face of her knight.

It certainly wasn't an ordinary afternoon, Lucette thought to herself.


End file.
